Sudden Assault
by CobertForever
Summary: Setting: 1 year after the bicker incident. Cora and Robert are victim of a crime at their London residence. It is my first attempt at writing action. Big thanks to Kat-of-the-Streets for proof reading! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 - The Assault

Grantham House – London 1925.

Robert feels his consciousness coming back to him; he is struggling to open his eyes. He flinches; he feels a painful sting above his eyes near his left eyebrow. His jaw feels twice as painful. He tries to get up but his muscles hurt.

The memory of what has happened rushes back to him like a flood.

_There two masked strangers came into their bedroom. Cora and Robert were shocked at the appearance of these masked strangers._

"_WHO ARE YOU?!" Robert bellowed at the strangers._

"_We are here to get Lady Grantham," they said calmly._

_Robert jumped out of the bed._

"_WHAT? IS THIS A JOKE? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"_

_Robert walked in front of Cora, trying to shield her with his body. _

"_Lady Grantham, you need to come with us now and nobody will get hurt."_

_Cora eyes were wide opened, "Get out of our house now or my husband will call the police!" Cora said to the strangers with as calm as she could, trying not to show any fear. She stood right behind Robert, pulling at his pajamas. _

_The masked men did not seem to be afraid of this threat. The taller and quiet one stood at the back, holding a big stick. The other one took a knife out of his coat and advanced towards Robert. Robert shoved Cora back._

"_Stand back Cora. I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_Robert you have never fought before! What if they hurt you?"_

_Before Robert could answer, one of the strangers had started attacking him with his knife. His army days were long in the past. For a split second Robert felt a pang of regret for never having done anything for his physical fitness anymore since the Boer war days. All he did was to improve his mind with books. _

_The attacker was very agile and attacked him mercilessly. 'This mad person really intends to kill me!' Robert thought while dodging the attacks. After several successful dodges Robert saw an opening and gave two big jabs to the attacker's face. The attacker stumbled backwards and was down on the floor. The other one, the taller one with a huge stick start to advance and Robert frantically jumped at him. "Cora RUN!" he yelled at her. Cora ran out the door. _

_He then turned his focus back to the tall attacker, clawing at the man's mask._

"_WHO ARE YOU?!" Robert yelled and tried to tear his attacker's mask off and almost managed to do so before the other one, the one who Robert had jabbed, punched him in the face._

_Robert fell to the floor and before he could get himself up, the attacker with the big stick gave Robert a blow to his head. He could feel warm fluid on his face. His blood. He tried to get up but could not seem to find his feet. The tall attacker then hit his stomach and punched him in the face again. He collapsed to the floor. Then he heard footsteps running out of the bedroom, on the stairs and then everything slowly went black._

"_Cora…" _

He looks down and sees the dried blood on his pajamas. He looks around himself again; he cannot seem to find Cora anywhere. It was not a dream. Did they take his wife away? Robert can feel a chill running down his spine at the thought and his heart seems to pound faster and faster. He runs out of his bedroom and his mind is starting to get upset beyond belief. How on earth could such assault have happened, this area is considered to be the safest area in London.

"Bates?! Oh My God!" Robert sees Bates down on the floor near the front door.

"Bates! Bates!" Robert put his fingers on Bates' neck and is relieved when he feels Bates' pulse. He then shakes him and sees that Bates face is bloodied. He must have been hit worse than me Robert thinks.

"Bates! My good man, can you hear me?" Robert shakes him a little bit more.

Bates eyes flutters open. He winches and tries to get himself up. He coughs before he can say anything, "I heard a commotion from upstairs Milord, I.. I.. I tried to stop them bu-" Bates coughs again, there is blood coming out of his mouth.

"BATES! Oh God, did you see Lady Grantham?"

"Lady Grantham managed to run away milord, but I'm afraid I don't know where she went to.. When the masked men came down I tried to stop them but I was out numbered. Before I lost consciousness I think one of them was Mr. Bicker milord, I am sure it was him milord, I could see half his face through his torn mask-" Bates coughs again.

Robert feels his blood boil in his veins.

He will kill that bastard! But first he must find his wife.

_To be continued…. _


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding Cora

Robert looks at his hands; there are bruises on his knuckles and they look purplish. It had indeed been quite some time since Robert last engaged in a fight. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight and flinches, he touches the now almost dried wound on his face and flinches again; the punch must have hurt the inside of his mouth, because he can taste blood.

Robert sighs. Simon Bricker that damned stick of a man, a man who Robert knows fancied Cora. But he thought after that punch he gave him a year ago, Bricker would have known his place and never appeared in Cora and Robert's life ever again.

After taking a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, Robert immediately picks up the phone and makes a phone call to Rosamund's. If there is one place Cora would immediately have gone to last night it would be to his sister's house. She should be there safe and sound. Each passing seconds waiting for the call to be transferred makes Robert grow more and more anxious.

"Hello? Rosamund, can I speak to Cora?" Robert asks urgently.

"Cora?" Rosamund sounds confused. Robert feels as if all of his bloods have been drained out of his body. "Whatever do you mean Robert?"

"Cora, Rosamund! My wife, she is there with you? Has she not come to your house?"

"No Robert she has not. Is she supposed to come? Why are you calling so early? It is only seven o'clock in the morning. Hello? Hel-" Robert drops the phone the moment he has heard that Cora isn't staying with Rosamund.

Never before had Robert felt so much fear in his life; not even when he lost all the estate money, or when he served in the Second Boer War. He leans on to the nearest wall to avoid collapsing to the floor.

"This cannot be…" he whispered, "NO!" He needs to find Bricker. He will kill that man! He grabs his coat and runs out of the house to find his sister's chauffeur. Pattinson, the middle aged man is always assigned to him and Cora whenever they are staying in London. The man is standing in front of the car smoking a cigarette.

"Pattinson! Start the car now!" Robert bellows urgently at him.

Pattinson eyes go wide at the sight of Robert's battered and bloodied face but he quickly regains his composure. "Y-yyes Milord!" he quickly put off his cigarette and jumps into the car to start the engine. To add to his disbelief Robert jumps into the passenger seat next to him. Never has any Lord or master sat in the front seat next to him in his 20 years of service to the Painswicks. Today is the first.

"To the London gallery, Pattinson! Now! As fast as you can!" Robert commands, and exasperatedly hit on the dashboard of the car as if it can help the car to move.

Pattinson, judging from his face clearly still felt utterly shocked and in a state of disbelief over the bizarreness of the situation. He then just finally manages to nod and steps on the pedal. He drives as fast as he can, just as the Earl had requested of him. He does not know what is going on; he just needs to get his lordship to the gallery.

Robert clenches his knuckles so hard that they go white. He cannot bear to think of what that sleazy man have planned to do by capturing his wife. Pinching the bridge of his nose Robert mind goes back to what occurred last night.

_They had just come back from the dinner and dancing at Claridge's last night before the attack. It was a little treat Robert had planned for her, a kind of treat he had not given to her for over a year. So Robert had been very happy when Cora seemed to enjoy the dinner and they danced all night long. They were inseparable. They danced slowly with Cora resting her head on Robert's shoulder the entire time. Even after 35 years, she still makes him feel very happy just by being on his side. _

_Cora brushed her lips on Robert's cheek and whispered to him, "Here in your arms is where I belong forever darling. In your arms, I always feel safe and loved. I love you darling," she said to him very gently._

Robert feels like he can burst into tears by any moment in this car. He has failed to protect her.

Upon arriving at the gallery, Robert requests on Pattinson to go back to the Grantham House and immediately takes Bates to the hospital.

"Pattinson, I know you must have no idea what is going on at the moment but I want you to have faith in me. Do not say anything to anybody not even Miss Baxter or Lady Rosamund. Just wait for me to come back. I do not know what madness I will encounter here but I will not put Lady Grantham at risk by having people coming here. Just make sure you get Bates to the hospital and make sure there is no commotion around the house. Do you understand?"

"Very good Milord if that is what you wish." Pattinson said and then gives Robert a nod. He knows that he can always trust his lordship. After all, the staffs at Downton and especially Carson the butler and that valet Bates whom he both respects have always spoken highly of his lordship.

Robert storms to the gallery's office and kicks the door so hard that the door almost fly off its hinges.

"WHERE IS SIMON BRICKER?!" he yelled into the room.

"Robert?! I am here Robert!" Cora shouted from the office at the corner of the room. "Ro-!" Cora voice became muffled then.

"Cora!" Robert runs into the direction of the office and halts. Someone is coming out of the room.

A man Robert is sure was the one holding the knife the night before stands in front of him now holding the same knife.

"There is no need for such uproar Lord Grantham. Your wife is inside with Mr Bricker at the moment. She is having the time of her life.." 'It is him', Robert thought. He can still recognizes the man's voice. Robert literally feels sick to the stomach at the man's words.

"Move aside you bastard!" Robert feels disgusted and angry. He cannot waste another second on this man. He needs to get to his wife. He needs to safe her.

"Oh, what a language.. Are you allowed to say that Lord Grantham? Aren't you blue bloods supposed to behave and watch what you say?" the man raises his eyebrows and sneers at Robert. "I wonder how it will make you feel to lose something Lord Grantham? Have you ever lost anything in your life? I will let you pass me if you can… beat me." He then makes a move towards Robert and starts attacking him with his knife.

Robert managed to dodge some of the attacks, but the man was too quick and so he successfully left a cut on Robert's left cheek and landed a full punch.

Robert falls to the floor.

"What is the matter old man?" the attacker sneered at him again.

Robert narrowed his eyes; he really cannot waste another second. His wife is in danger and he is so close to her now. He just needs to get through that door.

Robert runs at the man and charges at him as powerfully as he can. The attacker stabs him in his left arm, he can feel a painful sting, but Robert does not care. He manages to knock his attacker to the floor. "I – said – get – out – of – my – way!" he bellowed, emphasizing each word with a blow to the attacker's face.

The attacker lay limp on the floor. This action will surely not only bruised his knuckles, he probably will not be able to move his fingers for some time afterwards, but Robert cannot think about that at that moment. He jumps off of the man, blood oozing out of the wound on his arms. Robert then rushes to the room where he had heard Cora's voice calling out for him.

He kicks that door too and this time the door literally flies off its hinges.

"Cora!"

What Robert sees in front of him is a sight he will never forget for the rest of his life.

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3 - Gallery Encounter

There on the floor of this fairly big office amongst scattered paper on the floor. Simon Bricker is on top of Cora, pinning her down and is on the process of tying her hands.

Signs of struggles are clear in the room with many things scattered around. Cora delicate night gown that she has been wearing since last night is visibly torn up to her upper right leg showing apparent cuts and purplish marks. Her usually neat and pretty knotted hair is now in a complete mess.

Cora looked up to Robert wide eyed and tried to say something to him but only mumbled sounds coming out. There is a piece of cloth in her mouth gagging her. Her pretty face is sweaty and dirty; there are cuts and blood on it as well. Tears are streaming down her face; she looks at him and shakes her head violently. There are no words coming with the gag on, but her wide eyes screamed, '_I tried to get away Robert! I tried!'_

The painful sight made Robert feels as if someone just shot him on the heart and shattered it to million pieces.

With the door being kicked down and slammed so hard on the floor and a fuming Robert standing just 10 steps away from him, Simon Bricker does not appear to even look alarmed, just as he was not alarmed a year ago when Robert found him trying to get to Cora in their bedroom.

Cora tries to buckle and struggle to get herself away to no avail.

"Steady Cora. You are making me too excited with all this moving." Bricker says. He looks up to Robert, his eyebrows rise arrogantly and he flashes a sadistic smile at Robert.

"Hello Lord Grantham, so very nice of you to pay us a visit. I am just about to play house with Cora here, a chance we did not get to proceed last year."

Robert who hardly can control himself starts to advance towards him.

"No, no, no, Stand back or I will hurt her." He warns Robert and takes out a knife pointing it at Cora's neck.

Robert stops himself immediately. He cannot risk his wife getting hurt further by this maniac.

Looking at Robert with wounds on his face and blood dripping from his arm Cora starts to sobs silently.

"What is wrong Cora? Smile! If I remember correctly, you were so happy in my company!" Bricker says loudly with mocking tone. It makes Cora broke into another muffled sobs. Bricker smiles again, his eyes are sparkling sickly as if he is enjoying the whole ordeal.

The sight of his wife and the words Bricker said makes Robert fuming red. His fist is clenched tightly to his side. He narrowed his eyes but does not dare to make another move, he cannot see any opening. If a look can kill Simon Bricker must have died a thousand times by now.

"GET OFF HER!" Robert practically roars at him. He can feel his veins throbbing painfully in his neck. "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU ANIMAL! YOU GET OFF HER THIS INSTANT!"

Bricker throws his head back and laughs sinisterly at this threat.

"You will what Lord Grantham?" He pushes the knife on Cora's neck a little harder and blood trickles out dripping slowly. Cora closes her eyes tight and her body is trembling greatly.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! Please stop it!" Robert yells frantically.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Bricker yells back questioning him. He smiles, his eyes glints manically.

"I'll do ANYTHING! Please don't hurt her Bricker.. Mr Bricker please." Robert pleads. Tears start to fall down his face. There is really no opening; there is no way to safe his wife. It is clear to see that Bricker recent mental state is past reasoning and he is possibly half mad. One wrong move from Robert might cost him Cora's life.

"Beg for it then. Go down on your knees and beg for it.. If you do it nice enough Crawley.. I might just let her go." Bricker looks at Robert, his eyebrows are raised waiting for Robert's response.

Robert does not even hesitate; he immediately kneels down fulfilling his wish.

"I'll do anything.. Please Mr. Bricker. Let my wife go. Hurt me instead! Anything! But don't hurt her, please.."

Cora sobs again witnessing the scene in front of her. Her husband has always been a proud man, the world knows that. The sight of him kneeling and begging is just unbearable for her.

Bricker stands up and pulls Cora harshly with him; he pulls her up on her tied hands and throws her on the office's sofa. He takes off his jacket and is just going to say something when the man Robert beat up walks limply into the room. His face all bloodied over Robert's punches.

"Oh Avery, you look terrible!" Bricker says with fake concern in his tone.

"I see you are getting things under control here." Avery walks towards Bricker and Cora, just as he is passing by Robert who is kneeling on the floor Avery turn around and give Robert a strong kick on the stomach.

Roberts falls back and coughs several times. The kick makes him dizzy, the room seems to spin so fast. He struggles hard before he manage to get himself up.

"P-p-please.. Let my wife go.." He coughs again.

Avery punches Robert and he falls down to the floor again. Robert finds himself unable to get himself up; he shakes his head trying to get the dizziness off.

Bricker laughs. "You beg well Grantham, but not well enough."

Avery pulls on Robert's hair and forces him up. He punches Robert on the stomach again. Robert loses his footing but Avery grabs him by the hands and turns him to where Bricker is standing.

"If I were you both I will find in myself to forgive him, Avery has quite immeasurable hatred against people like you lot who is living a luxurious aristocrat life." Bricker states to the room as if his explanation justify the action of his accomplice.

"Now if you will Cora." Bricker approaches Cora on the sofa. "I was waiting all night for you Lord Grantham. So you can see me… give pleasure.. to your wife."

Robert eyes are bloodshot red; his face is fuming from all the pain and anger. He struggles to break free from Avery, his tears fall over the helplessness of the situation, he tries to find his footing and get himself out of Avery's grab but his head is still spinning so fast he feels like he is about to puke.

Bricker moves sneakily he positions himself on top of Cora on the sofa. He put his knife aside and torn Cora's night gown off forcefully. She is just in her thin under layers now, her breasts and figure is apparent. Cora starts to sobs, and her body trembles violently. Bricker leaned in to kiss her and she quickly turns her head for several times and with her tied hand she frantically tries to punch and pushes him away.

"Enough Cora! Let me have my way or I will have Avery kill your husband this instant! There is nothing you nor him can do! Nothing!" Bricker's hand then travel up Cora's legs. She tosses and turns trying to get his hand away only to get a hard slap on the face from the now impatient Bricker who is starting to get increasingly madder from the rejections.

Robert who seems to get around his dizziness and footing sees red instantly at the sight in front of him. It is as if something at the back of his mind snapped. With all his strength Robert knocks Avery on the nose with the back of his head. Robert then turns around and punches the man right on the neck. Avery who did not expect such sudden movement from Robert staggers back and falls to the floor. His eyeballs rolled up, his consciousness faints to another dimension.

Bricker who is startles by the action turn around trying to find his knife, Cora who is still recovering from the slap she just received takes the opportunity to head butt Bricker on the nose. Bricker staggers back. "My Nose!" he cries.

Robert who is now finished with Avery then charges towards and jumps on Bricker with such might that the two of them soon are rolling on the floor. Robert overpowers him in the brawl just as easily as a year ago. The thin man without a knife pointing at Cora's neck stands no chance against Robert. This time Robert is not holding himself back. He can't and he won't. He pulls Bricker up and pushes him to the wall violently. He punches him many times on the face giving the man the best hooks he can musters and knees him on the stomach. Bricker falls down to the floor completely knocked over. His face is in a mess. Robert approaches him again and is just about to step on Bricker's face when he finds Cora throwing herself at him.

"Let me Cora! This man has done you wrong! I will kill him!" Robert's eyes are red but Cora knows she must not budge. She must hold him back. She cannot let Robert get hanged for murder. She uses all her strength in holding him back with her body. Her eyes full of tears silently pleading him to stop.

Still mad Robert looks at his wife's eyes, he can see her pleading look and slowly he comes back to his senses. He then weakly leans his head on to her shoulder. His breath ragged. "Oh Cora.." He cries. He pulls off the gag on Cora's mouth and unties her hands. There are bloods around her waists from struggling against the rope.

"Oh Cora.. what has he done to you.." he sobs again.

"R-Robert.." her voice croaks.

Robert then gathers her into his arms. Both cries and sobs in each others' embrace.

"I was so scared I thought I was going to lose you," Robert says. Tears are streaming down his face.

"I am sorry darling." Cora says to him.

Robert shushes her. "I am the one who should say sorry my darling, I have failed to protect you I don't deserve your forgiveness" Robert's lips quivers and he is almost breaking into another sobs.

Cora cupped his cheeks. "You deserve every kind of forgiveness I can ever give."

He tightens his embrace and buries his face on her neck again. Cora holds his head onto her shoulder, stroking his hair.

"And you did not fail darling. You just saved me and you fought so well, so bravely. I didn't know how well you can fight. You are like a superman." Cora says making Robert chuckles.

"I am a man who had been to the war Cora; I've been in a fight or two." Cora smiles and strokes his hair again. They hold each other for what seems like forever.

After a while Robert took off his coat and wrapped it around Cora. His hands are trembling, it is purplish and swollen with blood on them but he manages to buttons the coat up for her

Cora takes his hands on hers and kisses his wounded knuckles.

"My poor husband.. All battered just to safe a fool me.." Cora's face looks solemn and sad.

"Don't say that. I am so very glad you are safe Cora.." Robert reaches out and takes her face in his palm. He leans down and kisses the cuts on Cora's face and her cheek and then captures her lips with a sweet kiss.

She reaches to his arms. "You arm is bleeding."

"It's nothing darling I will be-"

"Milord! Milord!" Bates frantic voice comes from the outer room.

"In here Bates!" Robert calls out to his valet.

Bates come into the office with several police officers and all stop on their tracks as they enter the room. Clearly they are all shock at the sight in front of them. Everything is in a mess, hardly looks like an office for a London gallery. Lord and Lady Grantham both are standing in the middle of the room, both are wounded. Two men are down on the floor, clearly beaten up.

The officers start to slowly move in and get to Bricker and Avery.

One of them however walks towards Robert and says, "Lord Grantham, Lady Grantham. I- it's just- I know the two of you are victims, but tomorrow you are both expected to come to Scotland Yard to give some more detailed statements on this incident. It is procedure Sir, Maam."

Robert releases his embrace on Cora and nods at the officer. "Of course, we will be there." The officer then nods back and walks towards his fellow officers.

"I see you have not forgotten your moves milord," Bates says candidly walking towards them with his cane. His face is covered in several bandages.

Bates eyes caught on Robert's red soaked shirt.

"Oh my God, your arm is bleeding. Oh my God. We need to get you to the hospital!"

"You are too much Bates." Robert says chuckling but obediently led Cora along with him and to follow on Bates leading them out to the Car. He is after all very much has had enough of his energy and blood drained from his body today.

On the car ride to the hospital, Robert holds Cora again tightly forgetting all his wounds and the fact that he cannot seems to feel his fingers any longer. But it is all worth it. His Cora is now safe in his arms.

"I love you Cora.." Robert says softly and kisses her on her temple.

"I love you too Robert, my love, my hero." Cora says and leans up to kisses him on the lips.

They leans onto each othe forgetting Pattinson and Bates sitting in front of them who are now looking at each other awkwardly after hearing the love their employers declare to one another. A 35 years kind of love, they both then broke into smile, and start thinking of their own significant others waiting for them at home.

Fin.

* * *

><p>This last chapter is more to action and closure but I hope you guys still enjoy it.<p>

I'd like to say thank you to the reviewers and of course my kind proof reader Kat-of-the-streets !


End file.
